


Laundry day.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Sammy finds a few of your more delicate items in the machine.





	Laundry day.

You were getting hungry and couldn’t find anything worth eating around the kitchen. It was laundry day, and you looked like crap. You saw Dean’s keys on the table, and decided maybe some drive through would work. You knew Dean wouldn’t be happy about you taking Baby without asking, but both boys were still sleeping, and you’d be back in like 10 minutes. Plus if you brought him back something, he couldn’t be too upset… right?

You grabbed the keys, slipped on some shoes and checked how much time was left on the washer. 15 minutes, you’d be back by then.

Sam woke up about 10 minutes after you left and made his way to the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter drinking a bottle of water when he realized how quiet things were in the bunker. He could faintly hear the machines running, and it reminded him he had his own laundry to do.

He went and gathered up his clothes, and placed them by the machine. Waiting for it to finish, he returned to the kitchen and made himself a piece of toast.

Just as he finished eating, he heard the dryer buzz that it was finished. He put his plate in the sink and made his way to the laundry room. Opening the dryer he saw it was your clothes. “Y/N??” he called out “Machine’s done!” When he got no response he checked your room. Empty. He shrugged and just emptied the clothes onto the top of the machine. He could faintly hear the Impala pulling in as he opened the washer to move the clothes to the dryer.

You were putting the keys and food on the table when you realized you had taken longer then expected. You noticed the plate in the once empty sink and the half empty water bottle on the counter. ’Please let it be Sam’ you thought. You bought pie just in case, but you really didn’t want to get a lecture this early in the day.

You found Sam in front of the washer. “Uh.. Hey Sam..” you began. Prepared for him to glare at you for taking the car without permission, AGAIN. But when you got next to him, you found him staring down at what he held in his hands.

Your lingerie. Shit, you forgot it was your delicates in there last.

He had a black lace baby doll in his hands, that was adorned with a little pink bow that sat between your breasts. The matching panties were on the edge of the machine next to his hand.

“… Sam?” you said again, and this time it snapped him out of his trance.

“Oh uh.. y/n.. Sorry I was uhm… just…” He stared at you, his face going red, still holding onto the lace.

A smile crept onto your face “Pervert.” you said jokingly.

“NO! WAIT!!” He began getting flustered. “You got it all wrong I swear! I just.. I was going to put your stuff in the dryer for you, and when I saw what it was.. I…. you know.. wasn’t sure if it could go in the dryer…”

“It can’t, but if you like, I can show you what you can do with it later…” Winking at him, you slid the lace out of his hands. As you walked away to find hangers, you heard him groan.


End file.
